mom was a stripper
by ovdeathandwarfare
Summary: A story apart from "Days in the hospital" universe. June has been going through her closet trying to clean out what is not useful and what is. upon finding a box filled with items from a forgotten past, she soon finds herself hungry for the only man she wants. Will he accept her? What will he say? only fate knows and time will tell.


**So here is another story between Jack and June. This takes place out of "Days in the hospital" universe. I'll try to make it more smut than story but idk I don't write the stories they just use me as an instrument to get on paper. **

**Transformers belongs to Hasbro and its perspective creators.**

**Mom Was A Stripper**

Going through a box of long forgotten things, June Darby was surprised by what she had found. The contents of the box showed pictures of her standing with a group of females dressed in racy lingerie and little clothing. June spotted herself in the picture wearing a fishnet ultra-High cut T-back sleeveless leotard and sporting herself with fishnet stockings with fishnet long gloves and a pair of black stiletto shoes. Her hair was longer and she had gold hoop earrings on. Her nipples had stud piercings and her clit was also pierced with a stud. Continuing to look through she found more pictures of herself with other strippers and men. This knew was the only way to pay for her nursing degree. June wondered what else she had locked away in the many boxes within her closet. Going through, she found boxes of her old clothing from her days of erotic dancing and other toys locked away. Looking at the time, she figured that she had a little time to put on her old outfits. Letting her hair drop and removing her clothing she put on a fishnet top that no longer fit her and a mini skirt. She walked over to the bathroom and applied make-up on her face to relive some of the old naughty days.

Getting home from school Jack had entered his house and heard music playing within. As he delved deeper into his home the music became louder and wondered where this was coming from. Following the sound he ended up at his mother's room only to find it a bit open. Looking through the creek he saw his mother dancing in the racy lingerie. She had stopped for a brief moment and turned to look at a picture of Jack that sat on the small table near her bed. "You like what saw honey? I know you did. Hmm, you wanna see mommy's naughty cunt?" June purred with lust as she lifted up her skirt and began to rub her clit. "You wanna play with mommy? Touch her breast and lick her pussy hmm? Well mommy wants to play you. She wants to suck on that big fat strong cock of yours. Ooohh Jack, Mommy wants you fuck her brains out and begging for more! I know you like big tits and good thing for you my breast are big melons. Fuck mommy Jack!" June moaned and purred as she spoke seductively to the picture. She pulled out a big dildo from the drawer and plunged it deep into her tight wet pussy, and lifted up her tit to lick her rose colored nipple. The sounds of slurping and moaning filled the inside of the room whilst all Jack could do was watch his mother pleasure herself.

Later that night jack was haunted by the sight he witnessed and the moans of his mother calling out for him in ecstasy and lust. He could not sleep and by the time dawn arrived he felt like a lost journeyman taking refuge in a cold cavern and having to stay up lest he become food for the creatures dwelling within the shadows of the forest. Thankfully though it was a Saturday and the chance to sleep all day was his. Soon after a couple of minutes worth of sleep he dragged himself up from his bed and began his odyssey to find food in the kitchen. Walking slowly like a soulless corpse he searched within the fridge and decided upon having eggs and bacon. The gods were on his side for the moment as his mother did not yet rise from slumber and this, he knew, would allow him to enjoy a solace he deeply needed. After the food was made, Jack carried his food into the living room and enjoyed the lone comfort of no else being with him. That was until someone else awoke from there slumber.

Walking into the living room with only a black lace bra and a black C-string on, June sauntered over to where Jack was sitting and sat next to him. Her hair was down and her posture spoke of a hidden hunger for her son as she leaned close to him. She extended her left arm and wrapped it around him while the other also moved to wrap around Jack. During this time Jack had frozen up and wondered what his mother was doing. His head rested on his mother's large breast and she caressed her son. "It's a bit hot today huh Jackie? How about we get a little cooler?" June purred in a husky voice dripping with sexual want. She reach a hand behind her back and unhooked her lace bra while keeping her son tight in her embrace. "It's been so long since we've been naked together. Oh gosh honey, the last time was when you were just a little boy and I had bathe with you in the shower. Let's be naked together again. What do you say hmm?" June huskily whispered into his ear. Jack had tried to move away but the strong grip of his mother kept him tight to her bosom. "Wanna know something honey?" June asked. "What?" Jack replied but very unsure if he truly wanted to know. "I've been dreaming of making love to you for many years now but I never knew how." June said "I'm good with just kisses and hugs. It's all good. No need for anything else." Jack said in a shaky voice. June had smiled and tossed the bra aside while reaching down to remove her C-string. Once removed she moved her hand under her son's pants and began to stroke her son's phallus. She kissed the top of his head but soon moved her lips towards her Jack's lips. His penis became erect and she assaulted her son's lips with her lips and tongues. She picked up the pace of both kiss and stroking making Jack closer to coming. Jack was trying to remain in control but slowly losing it as he felt his cock ready to explode his load into his pants, but before he could his mother stopped her ministrations and pulled back from the kiss leaving only a strand of saliva connecting their mouths. "I have a special place for your load Jack, and I think you'll love it" June said seductively.

Spreading her legs, as well as her vaginal lips, the look on her face was one of pure lust and her eyes reinforced this notion as they too burned with the fire of sex. Jack looked down at the awaiting pussy but something urged him not to continue. "Don't be afraid Jack. It's only me and you. If you're afraid of knocking me up don't worry. I have a day after pill, though I wouldn't mind getting knocked up by you." June said as she stared into her son's eyes. Jack thought about it but he knew he must not cross the Rubicon. So with speed of one of Zeus's lightning bolts he retreated leaving his mother frustrated and angered. Growling in annoyance she got up and huffed leaving a very pissed off look on her face, but soon a thought came to thought. Her posture relaxed and her anger diminished as she began to execute a plan that had been made.

For the time being he and his mother kept some distance from each other, though in reality it was he who wanted to stay apart, and his mother had had begun to dress in exposing outfits and really small clothing when it came to being at home. She would also wear lingerie and walk in the nude saying that it was her home and she could be naked if she wanted to. One morning, Jack found his mother wearing very small shorts and a tight top that hugged her breast extremely well. She was exercising to a fitness video and truth be told she looked hot as did her workout and sweated. She bent down with her legs spread out and did her stretch. Looking through the space of her spreaded legs she blew a kiss to Jack and gave him a wink. Jack blushed and walked away. As time went on her choice of clothing became even skimpier and sluttier as did her behavior towards Jack. She had soon gotten a boob job done and made her breast a whopping K cup. If her tops had trouble covering her DD then her tops would be of no use in covering her assets. The same could be said for her ass as she expanded it as well to make even bigger. Whatever June was doing in breaking her son's revere then she was indeed winning. Jack had spied on his mother sometimes and she would give one hell of a show as she undressed herself and changed into another skimpy outfit.

"Hey Jack, wanna see what mommy got? Follow me and I'll show you." June said as she walked into his room. Following his mother, they soon arrived into June's room. His mother was wearing small cutoff shorts and a vest that showed her midriff. As soon as they entered he saw a pole in a completely new section of the room he had never seen before. "I had it built while you were at school and when you went off with the autobots." June said nonchalantly waving her hand as if it were nothing. The door closed behind them and she told Jack to take a seat. June walked up to the pole and began to pole dance. The dance soon combined strip-tease, go-go, and lap dancing which made Jack's eyes open wide with amazement and fear. While she gave him a lap dance she opened up her vest and exposed her large breast, and without a word she smothered her breast into his face while throwing her vest to the side. June grinded her core onto his stomach and leaned her head back enjoying the sensation of having Jack's face in between her breast. "You know honey, I used to be a stripper and an erotic dancer where I would just sleep with any man. But when I met your father, boy did he have a large dick and I know you have one too since I was the first woman to play with it." June chuckled and moaned out loud. "So how about this? I become your personal stripper and whore and we don't have to worry about a man taking me away huh? Unless you want another man to make me his?" June said as she got up and removed her shorts, where she also threw them aside and stood with her arms crossed. The thought of having his mother sleep with another man bothered him greatly but what also bothered him was that if he slept with his mother and made her his own he wouldn't have to worry about his mother being lonely. An unfortunate task but it was an issue to be answered. After a while, he gave his answer as he pulled his onto his lap and began to suckle on her breast. "I totally agree with you" June purred as she began to rid her son of the offending items known as clothes from his body. Jack pounded his mother and June taught him many sex positions. The sail, doggy style, the stand, 69, and a whole lot of other positions were taught to him. The use of Condoms were forbidden even though Jack wanted to avoid impregnating his mother.

Days turned into weeks. Weeks into months. Jack enjoyed his time fucking his mother. Private dances were his favorite but banging his mother anywhere in the house was his most favorite thing in the world. What started in the house soon grew into exhibitionism as they had sex in public restrooms, theme parks, parks, in the car, and even inside the autobot base. June had become pregnant as a result but she still had sex with her son. Jack had taking a liking in drinking the milk from his mother's breast and his mother would tease him telling him that he should save some for the baby as well as calling him a baby as well. June continued to work at the hospital and Jack had accepted working with agent Fowler. Thinking back, Jack had always smiled whenever his mother turned agent Fowler down in going out with him or going anywhere with him in fact. With a new baby coming into life June and Jack moved away from Jasper and settled down near the San Francisco area, although June would playfully suggest that they should have settled down in Las Vegas where she could work at a high end strip club and make more money and learn a few more new tricks. Jack turned down the idea and instead wanted his mother to keep her promise, which she did, and continue in being a nurse. Nights were filled with lust full and loving passion in the Darby residence even after the birth of their two children; Max and Alice. It was good to have a mother who was once a stripper for anyone's pleasure now a stripper who wanted nothing more than sex with her son.

**A/N: Shit that took forever to write. Its late and I'm very tired and have to wake up in a couple of hours for work (fuckin stories keeping me up late) but if I didn't let this story out then the story would've harassed me and never let me sleep. I may do one like this for a ZakxDrew story (haven't done one of those in a while) and possibly do a couple of other one-shots for my Teen Titans story and other characters. I'm hoping to expand into maybe Johnny test, The incredibles, Fantastic Four, spider-man, and other shows or comics. Send me ideas and suggestions and I'll see what I can come up with. Though I will put this out before I get asked this; I will not do yaoi. That's a bridge I will never cross nor shall I want to. I'm Sorry but it's not my preference. Damn I gotta see other pairings so that I may expand upon. Anyway, I gotta head out and catch up on some z's. thank you and hope to see you guys next time. **


End file.
